


Your Wish Is My Command

by KillianJones32



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, In which Connor and Oliver get into a bad fight but then make up, M/M, Road Trips, Sexual Tension, Summer after High School and before College, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: Based on this prompt I received on tumblr: ‘we’re on a roadtrip with some friends and we have to share a hotel room and there’s only one bed and a whole lot of sexual tension’ au. coliver? could even be post breakup? idk





	

...

This was a stupid idea. An extremely stupid idea.

Why Connor agreed to go on a road trip with his best friends and his boyfriend across America at the end of senior year is beyond him. Probably because Oliver had looked at him with those deep brown eyes of his and grinned, insisting how fun it would be.

Connor’s not sure but he doesn’t thinking deciding to break up halfway through the trip qualifies as fun.

Okay maybe Connor’s getting ahead of himself. Oliver and him aren’t broken up, they aren’t even fighting really they just had…a disagreement

Connor grips his hands on the steering wheel. It was a very big disagreement.

The plan was that after graduation Connor and Oliver would go to California together to study.

Oliver would study technical engineering (or some fancy course like that to do with computers and modern technology) while Connor studied whatever he wanted before law school.

But apparently Oliver had been thinking about going to other colleges. Apparently there was one in Philadelphia that Oliver thought suited him better, one that he applied to months ago without telling Connor.

Connor can just feel Oliver start to jiggle his leg in the backseat and Connor grits his teeth, he hates it when Oliver does that.

Now Connor wouldn’t mind Oliver going to college 3000 miles away from him. He could do long distance. Well he could try anyway. And he’d try the hardest he could for Oliver. But the problem was Oliver never told him.

For all of Oliver’s preaching about openness and honesty, he’s not the best at practising it.

The sad thing was they’d been doing so well. They had suffered through the stress of exams together. Connor offering words of encouragement whenever Oliver doubted himself and Oliver calming Connor down when the pressure got too much to bear.

They had a rocky beginning, what with Connor’s impressive dating history compared to Oliver’s two ex-boyfriends but they made it work. 

They trusted one another and were honest, always. 

Apparently Oliver had forgotten about that.

“Connor?” 

Connor’s eyes briefly snap to the rear-view mirror and he finds Oliver’s worrisome eyes watching him. 

A small bit of anger leaves him, just from seeing those goddamn sad puppy eyes but not much. 

Connor prays that Oliver isn’t going to say anything now. Not with Michaela, Wes and Laurel in the car with them. 

“What?” 

“You’re em…driving a bit fast” 

Connor rolls his eyes, “No I’m not. God you’re such a-” 

“Actually” Michaela’s entitled voice pitches into the conversation and Connor inwardly groans, “You should slow down. I’m not having you getting us into an accident and being the reason I die. If I die it better be doing something big so people remember me” 

Laurel snorts, “Aw I’m sure Asher would remember you no matter what.” 

Connor spots Michaela giving Laurel a death glare in his rear-view mirror and he tries not to snort.

“Asher and I aren’t together okay so stop bringing it up.” 

“You did sleep with him” Wes gently mentions and Connor hears Oliver’s soft snigger in the seat behind him. 

Michaela opens her mouth to argue over their douche mutual friend Asher Millstone again but Connor forces himself to tune her out and focus on driving. 

And maybe he does slow down a bit but that’s to do with safety. Not just because Oliver mentioned it. 

… 

They finally arrive at the motel at half ten and honestly Connor could not be any happier to see a grotty flashing motel sign. 

Michaela took over driving halfway through, which Connor was grateful for seeing as he was almost falling asleep behind the wheel but then once she was in the driver’s seat, she started blasting Beyoncé music at full volume.

Now Connor likes Beyoncé sure but he would have preferred to have a nice little sleep. 

Connors almost falls asleep in the reception chair when Michaela comes bouncing over to them, room keys in hand. 

“Okay Laurel and I are in room 213, Wes you’re in 216 and Oliver and Connor you both are in 220.” 

Connor nods tiredly but when her words digest with him, his head bolts upright, eyes wide. 

“Wait what?” Connor chokes out Michaela frowns, 

“Room 220. You and Oliver. Is that a problem? Because I’m sure Wes won’t mind you bunking with him.” 

There’s a pause and without looking at him, Connor can tell that Oliver is staring pleadingly at him.

It’s been days since they’ve properly talked and that’s Connors doing. 

Making excuses that they should keep driving for most of the night, accidentally booking an extra room so he doesn’t have to sleep with Oliver or accidentally falling asleep while helping Michaela with some non-existent problem in her room.

And maybe a lot of the anger he had has defused when he took a break from driving and had a chance to think rationally for a minute.

Connor sighs, “No. Nothing’s wrong I just didn’t hear you” He stands, grabs his suitcase by the handle and without looking at anyone murmurs a “C'mon Ollie.” before heading for the elevator. 

The elevator is small and cramped but Connor insists on keeping as much distance as possible between them. He leans against the wall and positions his suitcase so it sits between Connor’s left leg and Oliver’s right. 

Oliver throws him a disbelieving look but Connor simply looks away, he’s being childish he knows but he just can’t help it. He may not be as angry as he was a few hours ago but that doesn’t mean everything’s instantly okay.

What the hell does Philadelphia have that California doesn’t anyway? 

California is sand and sun and yoga and Connor himself will be there, what doesn’t Oliver like about it? And Connor wouldn’t mind as much if Oliver was dead set against California but he had been just as excited as Connor had been all year. 

All of those thrilling exciting talks they had where they imagined their life in California had just been lies to Oliver, that’s what Connor’s really upset about.

Connor knows he’s a hypocrite.

He lied a lot in the beginning of their relationship. Lied about the amount of pills he was taking daily to help him through exams, lied about the number of guys he had actually been with before Oliver, lied about the real reason why he was interested in Oliver in the beginning of their relationship. 

But Connor came clean over a year ago now and Oliver had been so insistent that they must remain honest with one another. 

So Connor just…doesn’t get it. He’s not even angry anymore just…confused.

The elevator bings and Connor waits for Oliver to leave first before following him. When he opens their motel room door, Connor closes his eyes and immediately thinks he’s going to goddamn kill Michaela. 

The room is small, quite small, there’s barely room to fit a bed, a dresser, an ancient TV and a random chair let alone two grown men fighting to maintain distance between one another. 

Connor shuts the door and waits a minute, then two and then,

“Are you just going to continue to ignore me all night?” Oliver’s voice isn’t accusing or annoyed, it’s timid. His eyes are wide and questioning and they make Connor’s throat tighten. 

“I…no I…”

Connor doesn’t know what to say; he doesn’t know what he can say because he doesn’t truly know how he feels.

He wants Oliver to explain but…it would hurt too much if he does because then Connor will understand and will encourage Oliver to go to Philadelphia. And Connor can’t stand the thought of living 3000 miles away from Oliver. Without seeing him every day, holding him every day, kissing him everyday. 

It’d just be too much. 

Oliver nods and gestures to the small adjoining bathroom, “I em…I’m just gonna have a shower. Long car ride and all…” 

Connor hoists his bag onto the bed and pretends to struggle with the zip, “Yeah sure eh go ahead” 

Oliver smiles sadly at him but Connor is too busy sorting out his bag to notice. Connor hears Oliver’s light footsteps walk into the bathroom, hears the door quietly shut and the loud buzz of the electric shower being turned on. 

Connor lies on the bed against his headboard and pulls out his phone. Playing some mindless, stupid app is better than thinking about Oliver, in the shower, in the next room. Definitely better than thinking about last week when Oliver was in the shower with him just a few cities ago. 

Connor tries not to focus on the sound of Oliver in the next room.

The gentle humming to his favourite song in the shower, the press of a button followed by the sound of rushing water coming to a swift halt. And when he hears the bathroom door open once again, Connor knows he shouldn’t look up, he knows he should just keep his eyes on his phone until they become square but he just can’t help himself. 

Connor looks up from his phone and watches as Oliver runs a towel through his hair while he walks to his suitcase which is neatly leaning against the wall.

Connor swallows and wills himself to look away from the glistening drops of water that still lie on Oliver’s shoulders. He tells himself not to notice how the only clothes Oliver is wearing right now are those baggy maroon sweatpants that Connor knows are incredibly easy to shove down in the middle of a hot make out session. 

Connor clenches his phone in a death grip and when Oliver turns to catch his eye, Connor darts his gaze up to the ceiling, cringing at how obvious he is. 

Fuck Connor needs to get out of this room right now. If he doesn’t then he’ll cave, he knows he’ll cave. And he can’t because he’s still a bit mad at Oliver, extremely annoyed at him in fact. He just can’t fully remember why at this exact moment. 

“Connor?” 

All he can manage as a response is a soft, “Hmm?” 

“Can we talk?” 

Connor sighs and sits up properly, forcing himself to meet Oliver’s again, and keeping his eyes on Oliver’s eyes and on nothing else. 

“What about?” 

“Us” Oliver responds instantly, as if he’s been imagining how this conversation would go for the past few hours stuck in that car, “I want…we need to talk about us.” 

“Okay” 

Oliver wrings his hands, “I’m…I’m sorry.” 

Connor wants to sarcastically ask what he’s sorry for but he grits his teeth and waits. 

“I just…I wanted to tell you months ago. I was going to but…it just never felt like the right moment. And it every week it just got harder and…you were so stressed with exams and I’m not blaming you! I’m really not! But I just didn’t want to make things worse and then…I was scared and I doubted that I’d even get into the college in Philly so…so I just said nothing and hoped it would all sort of…go away.” 

Connor nods, the final bit of anger finally leaving him, “I understand, I really do but you still should have told me.” 

“I-I know” Oliver’s throat bobs as he swallows and fuck Connor’s trying to concentrate on this important conversation they’re having but Oliver’s making this increasingly hard “I am sorry.” 

Connor looks down at the bedspread just to gather his bearings, “I’ve been doing some research on schools there since you told me.” 

There’s a pause. 

“R-Really?” 

Connor shrugs, “Just in between driving and stuff. It’s too late for me to apply anywhere there but…there is a postgraduate programme in Middleton law school I could enter. But I’d have to complete my course at Stanford first so it would be a few years before I would actually move out there.” 

Connor can hear Oliver’s breath hitch, “I…Connor…” 

Connor looks back up at Oliver to see that his eyes are watering so Connor smiles softly. 

“It’s just an option but…I also looked into the course you applied to there and…Ollie it’s perfect for you. It’s technology and literature and who even thought such a course existed? Oliver it’s…it’s you and it’s much better than that shitty one you applied to in Cali. I…I still think Stanford is right for me and it’s too late to apply anywhere else so…we could do long distance for a few years. Visiting each other every few weeks and we can alternate holidays or even both of us come back home for them. Or if it’s too hard then I’ll transfer after my first year but I think we can make it work. I want to make this work if it’s what you want-” 

Connor’s cut off by soft, bruising lips pressing against his own and Oliver’s long fingers tangling in his hair. Connor lets out an embarrassing squeak but reciprocates instantly, he settles back a bit in the bed so he’s half lying down and Oliver is lying on top of him, one hand on the bed, one tugging at Connor’s hair while Connor weakly grips onto Oliver’s shoulders for dear life. 

It’s only been a few days since they’ve last done this but fuck has Connor missed this more than anything. 

Connor can feel Oliver’s heartbeat racing against his chest and the sound is better than anything Connor’s ever heard in his entire life. Shortly followed by the loud gasp that Oliver makes when he cums. 

Oliver pulls back, breathing heavily and untangles his fingers from Connor’s hair so he’s holding his weight up from Connor with both hands. Connor whines and lifts his head and hips up to meet Oliver’s, desperate for his kiss and intoxicating touch again. 

Oliver shivers and briefly closes his eyes; he kisses Connor chastely but pulls away to look into his eyes a second later. 

“If that really what you want?” Oliver’s voice is soft but firm. “I can’t have you just doing this to make me happy.”

“I…of course I’d prefer if we were together. I mean living without you would be beyond difficult.” Connor replies honestly “This whole year I’ve imagined you and me living in a too-small apartment together. Cooking breakfast and fighting over who should have bought the milk, watching Friends reruns and studying until the early hours of the morning. But…we can still have all of that someday. If…if that’s what you-” 

Connor’s cut off this time by a gentle kiss to his nose that makes him smile. But even his smile doesn’t match Oliver’s broad grin that makes his adorable dimples shine. 

“It’s what I want.” Oliver promises “You’re what I want. And if you really want me to move to California with you then I will but…I think we can make this work too. I…I love you Connor.”

“I love you too Ollie” Connor leans up and kisses him reassuringly, “Just…no more secrets yeah?” 

Oliver smiles against his lips, “No more secrets.” 

Connor drops his head back until the pillow and smirks, “Good, now what do you say about making these past few days up to me?” 

Oliver’s eyes widen, “You were the one who’s been avoiding me!” 

Connor raises an eyebrow teasingly and Oliver chuckles and kisses Connor’s lips one last time as his fingers quickly work on undoing the button on Connor’s infuriatingly tight jeans. 

“Your wish is my command” 

...


End file.
